Go away with me
by sakuritasan
Summary: La humanidad debe emigrar a otro planeta con el fin de conservar la especie, Bonnibel forma parte del grupo que ha conseguido volverlo una realidad, obsequiando la esperanza de salvar la especie y, continuar su vida junto a Marceline. Pero no todo resulta como lo ha planeado.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia la tengo desde hace demasiado tiempo, hace unos cuantos años informaron sobre el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta, aquello me inspiró a hacer este fic. **

* * *

**Go away with me**

**Prólogo**

El presidente Trump fue reelegido, continuando su segundo período de mandato presidencial que si bien en el primer período tuvo grandes puntos positivos en la economía estadounidense, en este existieron fuertes desacuerdos con las potencias mundiales y todo esto se vio agravado en 2024 su último año de gobierno, donde Estados Unidos atacó a Rusia con una bomba en San Petersburgo, alegando que fue una respuesta de ataque al bombardeo a Hawái por parte de los Rusos, dando así el comienzo a la tercera guerra mundial. Rusia junto a China, Italia y Corea del Norte formaron una alianza para atacar a Estados Unidos, quienes obtuvieron apoyo de Reino Unido, Francia y Alemania, a pesar de que en los meses posteriores países europeos llegaron a unirse a los diferentes bandos.

Como era de esperarse, el gobierno de Trump finalizó en 2025 y la siguiente en subir al mando Hillary Clinton manejó lo mejor posible la situación de la guerra, sin embargo donó una considerable cantidad de dinero a la NASA, lo cual no fue muy bien visto por los ciudadanos y ciertos políticos, incluso sus aliados se encontraron disconformes con su decisión, puesto que en medio de la guerra, los destinatarios de las distintas fuerzas militares. Rusia junto a sus aliados lograron invadir parte de las costas del oeste de Estados Unidos acentuándose principalmente en baja California, sin embargo Estados Unidos en un fuerte contra ataque aéreo y nuclear tomaron tres grandes ciudades Rusas, la parte sur de Italia, y estaban en marcha para desarmar a Corea del Norte. Rusia se vio terriblemente acorralada, no se podría permitir perder la guerra ya pesar que tenia tropas avanzando en el país enemigo (las cuales eran contenidas por la fuerza militar estadounidense), tenían que hacer todo demasiado lento. Por lo cual en 2028 envió una bomba nuclear hacia la falla de San Andrés, una jugada sucia por parte del enemigo, ya que al activar dicha falla destruyo las costas oeste de Estados Unidos y los movimientos sísmicos se extendió a los estados centrales.

Este panorama devastador que dejó a Estados Unidos demasiado afectado se vio agraviado cuando la presidenta Clinton visitó los lugares afectados y en California un joven de diecisiete años disparó a sangre fría a la mandataria, culpándola del desastre ocurrido en su país, alegando su falta de diligencia, asesinándola con tres disparos. El vicepresidente tomo el poder pero unas días después de lo ocurrido con Clinton, anunció que Estados Unidos se rindió, y para evitar una invasión del "ganador" acudió a organismos internacionales y concentró todas sus fuerzas restantes en la defensa de la nación.

La guerra a pesar de su corta duración, debido a los avances tecnológicos dejo tras ella ciudades enteras destruidas y un decaimiento en la economía, China no estaba de acuerdo con el "tratado de paz" al que se esperaba llegar entre ambos bandos, su economía decreció en los años de gobierno de Trump, necesitaba recursos, por lo que en 2029 usó su bajo la manga, nadie esperaba que tenían armas biológicas en su poder, y contra todo pronóstico atacó a Sur América, generando una pandemia que se extendió rápidamente en el continente, China fue totalmente desarmado en un ataque sorpresa de las otras potencias, aliándose para evitar un riesgo mayor.

Cerca del 15% de la población de América del Sur falleció a causa de la pandemia, la cual se extendía por aire hacia los siguientes países y en los años posteriores aún se producen sus efectos devastadores. El mundo se encontró afectado por la tercera guerra mundial, debido al uso de bombas atómicas que dejaron demasiada radiación, afectando a la población y sumado a la pandemia, la imagen de un panorama desolador se extendía alrededor, en un intento de dar una esperanza al mundo, la NASA comunicó que habían encontrado un nuevo planeta en la constelación del Escorpión, el cual tendría óptimas condiciones para albergar la vida.

A mediados de los años 30, el agua en África escaseó más de lo que venía haciendo en décadas pasadas, debido a ello la mayor parte del continente se volvió árido y desértico, miles de personas murieron, algo similar ocurrió en Europa, donde los sembradíos ya no daban suficientes frutos y con ello no se podía abastecer a la población. A pesar de que cada nación hizo los esfuerzos necesarios para sacar adelante la economía y se pudo establecer un nuevo orden mundial, estaba claro que la naturaleza ya no estaba de parte de la humanidad.

Estados Unidos logró recuperarse en su totalidad del ataque Ruso, también en este tiempo y en el año 2055 anunciaron que, el planeta que habían encontrado en décadas pasadas, el cual gira alrededor de la estrella 18 Scorpi que es similar a nuestro sol, tenía las condiciones aptas para la vida, con vegetación y agua, un hermano gemelo de nuestra tierra, al cual la humanidad debe llegar.

"La guerra de los champiñones"

Resumen realizado por: Bonnibel Bubblegum, tercer grado.


	2. I

_**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien en esta cuarentena. **_

**_I_**

_—Los disturbios por parte de civiles continúan, pese a las declaraciones de miembros de la NASA y del presidente de la nación, varios grupos de personas se encuentran viajando hacia Florida, mientras otros se dirigen hacia Alabama, todo esto causado luego de la aparente filtración de información sobre que los lanzamientos de naves espaciales que se han presenciado en los últimos tres meses, los cuales, vendrían a ser vuelos tripulados dirigiéndose hacia la vida en otro planeta. Nuestro compañero se encuentra en el lugar donde varias personas intentan atravesar el estado. Adelante Brad._

_—Como pueden observar, varias familias intentan salir del estado de Georgia con rumbo a Florida y Alabama, la aglomeración se extiende por varios kilómetros, varias familias han decidido caminar debido a que los aeromóviles no pueden avanzar. Incluso se ha visto a varias familias usando bicicletas y motocicletas, las cuales han resultado más útiles que sus predecesoras las aerocletas. Vamos a entrevistar a algún civil — _enfoca a un hombre con varias maletas caminando junto a su familia _— Señor, ¿Puede decirnos por qué está aquí? — _Brad camina junto a él, no parece querer detenerse.

_— ¡Tenemos que subir a esas naves! ¡Nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo, ellos van a vivir en otro planeta mientras que nosotros moriremos aquí!_

_— ¿Qué le hace pensar que dicha información es real? Varios sucesos como estos han sucedido desde el siglo pasado, incluso pensaban que la humanidad se extinguiría en varias ocasiones._

_—Todos presenciamos los lanzamientos, e incluso hace veinte años informaron sobre dicho planeta. ¿Usted cree que seguirían enviando naves, supuestamente para tomar información de los planetas vecinos, reparar o lanzar sondas y al poco tiempo anunciar que estas se destruyeron en el espacio? _

_—La NASA niega todos los hechos. Y en dicha rueda se encontraban los científicos que según en la información filtrada, estarían en esas naves. _

_— ¡Hoy se marcharán! Y tienen el descaro de mentirnos, en especial esa chica de cabello rosa, ella nos ha estado mintiendo con respecto a las misiones, quién sabe qué otras cosas sucederán, se dice que incluso meteoritos golpearán el planeta y por eso ellos escapan. ¡Pero subiremos a esas naves! —_ El hombre continúa su camino mientras vuelven a mostrar a los aeromóviles que apenas consiguen avanzar.

_— Este es el panorama del día de hoy, seguiremos informando y …_

_— ¡Están equivocados, el lanzamiento se realizará en Houston!— _Un hombre desde una aerocleta esquivando a todos es enfocado —_ ¡Todos, vamos hacia Houston! _

La transmisión fue interrumpida luego de que la cámara enfocara al hombre que gritaba donde se realizaría el lanzamiento. Un suspiro se escuchó en el lugar mientras aquellos hombres y mujeres se miraban entre sí con preocupación.

—No llegarán — se escuchó.

—Por supuesto que no, están a un estado de distancia, y los que se encuentren más cerca, no podrán pasar — dijo Bonnibel — Tenemos a la milicia resguardando la base.

— ¿Y si deciden realizar un motín?

—Ellos creen que volveremos para llevarlos con nosotros, tienen un contrato firmado por el presidente — ‹‹Para lo que sirve ese papel al lugar donde iremos, si ellos se lo creen, es mejor para nosotros››

—Salimos en un par de horas, todos deberíamos prepararnos en lugar de preocuparnos por el soplón de Pan de Canela, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó a ser guardia de esos documentos en primer lugar — Lady miró a sus compañeros, seis en total — Nuestras familias están en las salas, esperando el momento de partir, lo único que nos debe preocupar ahora es que ellos estén tranquilos y el banquete que tendremos cuando estemos al otro lado.

Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar, Bonnibel permaneció allí junto a Peppermint y Lady.

— ¡No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo! — Bonnibel gruñó cuando volvió la transmisión mostrando las imágenes en vivo en el proyector — No había visto a nadie usar motocicletas y mucho menos bicicletas, pero justo hoy se les ocurre esa idea. — Varias personas parecían ir a demasiada velocidad en aquellos medios, ella había estado en una bicicleta antes, junto a la única persona que hasta ese entonces, parecía conservar una — ¿Crees que podrían alcanzarnos?

—Evaden todo tipo de aglomeración al ir por tierra, quizás algunos lleguen, mira esa — Peppermint señaló a la imagen — Me recuerda a los videos de corredores de motocross de los años veinte, o ¿Eran de circuitos?

—Da igual, solo espero salir de aquí antes de que a la milicia se le cruce la idea de subir con nosotros — dijo Bonnibel y miró a Lady — ¿Cómo esta Jake y los niños?

—Jake está muy nervioso, a los niños les parece divertido, quieren ver las estrellas — Lady sonrió — No durmieron nada. Creo que ustedes deberían tener un par de pequeños, ya saben, para contribuir en la repoblación.

—Créeme que no envidio nada a tus pequeños demonios, es más, me alegra no ir en la misma nave que tu. Compadezco a los ricachones que viajaran contigo — dijo Peppermint con diversión al recordar como solían corretear por el lugar — Pero parece que alguien tampoco durmió bien. Quizás ya ha tomado tu sugerencia.

Ambos miraron a Bonnibel con un gesto sugerente, ella simplemente negó, evadiéndolos mientras intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación. Hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta desvió su atención.

—Bonnibel, es para ti — Peppermint se apartaba de la puerta, mirándola de nuevo con un gesto pícaro, ella cubrió su rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Braco — saludó mientras sonreía y entrecerraba la puerta tras ella— No deberías estar aquí.

—No me importa un poco de problemas si es por verte — sonrió galante —La nave quince es toda mía, no pueden echarme.

—Lo sé, pero debes ir con los de tu nave — él tomó su mano, y en su expresión podía notar que no se iría fácilmente.

—Es una lástima que no estés en mi nave — rozó su pulgar en la mejilla de Bonnibel. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa — ¿Qué tal un beso de despedida?

No tenía ánimos de discutir, sabía lo obstinado que Braco podría ser, simplemente besó su mejilla y lo empujó para que fuera a su lugar con los demás. Prometiendo que lo compensaría al llegar al otro lado.

‹‹Es como un niño caprichoso — pensó — No puedo creer que él sea de los CEO más exitoso del mundo, simplemente heredó la compañía de su familia y cree que todos deben estar a sus pies››

Lo había conocido en las primeras juntas con las familias que tenían reservadas su boleto desde antes siquiera tener la forma de viajar tal distancia. Y desde ese entonces, hace cinco años, lo había tenido tras ella a cada momento. Incluso compró toda la nave quince para impresionarla. Sus padres habían fallecido hacia años, al ser hijo único y único heredero de los Ducke se dio el lujo de rematar todos sus bienes para ello.

— ¡Bonnie tienes que ver eso! — gritaron desde dentro sus amigos, pero ella simplemente salió y cerró la puerta.

Mientras caminaba repasando una y otra vez si llevaba todo lo que necesitaría, y se detuvo frente a la puerta en la que se encontraban los que viajarían junto a ella en su nave. Peppermint estaría con ella en los controles, no porque necesitaran un piloto, simplemente querían verlo con sus propios ojos, la tierra por última vez, el espacio y luego entrarían a las capsulas para dormir hasta que llegaran en unas horas al que sería su nuevo hogar. Ella tenía la nave principal, BMO, la cual mediante una inteligencia artificial, podía controlar a sus hermanas si lo deseaba, quince naves, todas con su propia inteligencia, la cual serviría para pilotear hasta llegar a su destino en 18 Scorpi. En CMO viajaría Simon Petrikov, su mentor en la universidad y compañero de investigaciones, junto a Gunter, en TMO estaría Lady y su familia, Braco en GMO. Sus compañeros repartidos en las diferentes naves junto a las familias de élite y el presidente.

Mientras todos recibían las últimas instrucciones y caminaba hacia la nave, volvió a repasar mentalmente sus pertenencias, todo debía estar a bordo en ese momento, pero tenía la sensación que algo faltaba, desechando aquella idea cuando por quinta vez en el día corroboraba que todo estaba en orden. Una vez todos entraron, fueron colocados en sus capsulas, donde dormirían para evitar ataques de pánico, o colapsos nerviosos. Además que los congelaba hasta llegar a su destino, el viaje sería de apenas unas horas, pero no podrían correr riesgos.

‹‹Estoy segura que todos serían un peligro si llegaran a mirar el espacio, mucho más cuando pasemos por el "agujero negro"››

—BMO, ¿Todos están en sus capsulas? — preguntó Bonnibel a la pequeña consola de videojuegos, la cual era el "cuerpo" de la inteligencia artificial de aquella nave, colocada en el centro del tablero de operaciones.

—Hay alguien en CMO que no ha entrado a su capsula, está abierta — BMO se comunicaba con su hermana — CMO me ha dicho que ya todos están en sus lugares.

—Comienza la congelación — Bonnibel se colocó en su lugar como si fuera un piloto asegurándose al asiento, junto a Peppermint a su lado que tecleaba en la nave, ambos se miraron y asintieron, para el lanzamiento lo harían una por una, siendo ellos los últimos en salir. Se podía escuchar el conteo cada vez que una nave salía disparada, de igual forma, el despegue era manejado por la inteligencia artificial.

— TMO me ha dicho que varias personas están peleando fuera — Bonnibel se mantuvo seria, por supuesto que dichas AI podrían observar lo que pasara, eran como uno solo al estar conectados con su respectiva nave. Miró alrededor y no conseguía distinguir alguna figura más que a la nave alejándose, TMO apenas había salido, solo faltaban un par de naves, no podrían pasar, después de que CMO salga sería su turno.

Cuando CMO salió, sintió una presión en el pecho y de nuevo la sensación de angustia la invadió. ‹‹He repasado varias veces lo que llevo, pero aún no puedo evitar pensar que olvido algo››

—Al parecer la milicia se unió y están entrando a las instalaciones— dijo BMO divertido, seguramente su hermano se lo comentó — Comienza nuestro conteo.

‹‹No olvidas nada, no olvidas nada — se aferró a su lugar — Son solo nervios››

—Tres.

‹‹Esto ha sido lo que siempre he deseado››

—Dos.

‹‹No podré regresar››

— Uno.

‹‹Marceline››

La nave despegó, elevándose rápidamente hacia el cielo y podía ver la expresión alegre en la pantalla de BMO. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como la presión la mantenía contra su asiento, y cuando los abrió todo era obscuro.

‹‹Marceline — pensó mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver toda la obscuridad rodeándola — ¿Qué hice? ››


End file.
